Finding A broken Heart
by writestyle
Summary: Belinda leaves Jack to find a life else where. Years later she finds her life sucks and returns to the ocean as a pirate only to find that the ship shes after is in the hands of her enemy. Her beloved Captain Jack Sparrow.
1. Chapter 1

_writestyle_

I'd just like to say...ILOVEPIRATESOFTHECARIBBEAN!!!!!! Ahhhhh...that was good, getting it off my chest and all. Strangely enough Pirates of The Caribbean does not belong to me, but Belinda does. And because of her screwed up life she is very emotional and would get very upset if you didn't add this story to your favs or send a reveiw. There there cry baby, everyone loves the story...(ahem) don't you?

(It's amazing how blind women can be.)

_

* * *

Flashback_

'_What did you expect of me? To fall in love with you, the **infamous** Captain Jack Sparrow, and do whatever you say?' _

'_Belinda wait, you've got to understand' _

'_I don't want to hear it Jack. My heart broke along time ago and it won't mend, not for you.' She started to walk off until Jack caught her wrist and pulled her back to face him. _

'_Please, listen.' _

'_What?' She looked at him, completely shocked that he still thought he could make things right. _

'_I love you' he held on tighter to her wrist, seeing her trying to get away. _

'_No you don't' she said as she finally freed her wrist from the bloody pirate. _

'_I do' _

'_You've lied enough to me already Jack; go tell your lies to somebody else 'cause I never want to see you again.' And with that she ran off down the alleyway._

_End flashback_

"What are you thinking about sweets?" A young man in his early thirties asked. His light blue eyes glowing with worry. "Oh not much……" she could feel his eyes boring into her, he wanted to know, and he wanted to help. She sighed; normally she didn't mind his constant questions about her past, but tonight she didn't feel like telling him her secrets. Even though he had given her a bed to sleep in all by herself, it still felt like he expected something from her. And questions abut her past was defiantly one of those things. "……Not tonight." She looked out the window that displayed the open harbor. She always felt at home when she saw the ocean, having the salty water on her face felt like heaven and being a pirate felt natural.

"Oh come on, I promise I won't tell" she knew what he wanted, **_her_**. He always wanted the same thing, but he never got it. Only those with 'information' got it. "Don't you have a wife to attend to?" She added coldly, throwing in a glare. He had been drinking again, even though he didn't sound it he stank of it. "I may but it's not like she'd care. Sides I've seen you look at me before." He moved his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulders. "Don't you want to know what it feels like to be loved?" He added seductively.

To her, her life was a mess. She had fallen in love with a pirate who broke her heart and she ran home like a little girl. She then became friends with James Norrington, an officer of Port Royal and suddenly her parents died. More like murdered but she couldn't prove it. She had told James about her suspicion but he told her just to keep her silly ideas to herself. Some friend.

"James get off me. I don't want to hurt you." She warned him. "Elizabeth won't mind if she doesn't know. Besides I doubt you could even cause me pain young lady." He ran his hand down her covered thighs making her shiver with fear. "See I knew you'd like it."

Rage was now embedded in her mind. _How dare he talk to me like this. Friend or not I won't allow it._ She thought bitterly. And with that her mind was made up, she had to leave. Where to it didn't matter, all that mattered was that she left the life that she hated most. The one on land and not on the ocean surface.

She pushed James back onto the floor. His body so full of brandy he had barely any sense of balance but enough voice to yell "What did you do that for you little brat?"

_Well there goes his seductive side, _she thought.

"Well are you going to answer me?" With a shake of her head he launched himself at her. As his body smacked into hers they fell off the bed with him on top. While she screamed for help he just tore her clothes off. As she started to cry the door opened to reveal a very shocked three month pregnant Elizabeth.

**Total silence.**

"Get out of my house, or I will inform authorities that I caught you stealing from our house." Hissed a gob smacked Elizabeth.

"Liz, please. I didn't do anything! It was your rotten husband here that was trying to rape me." She wailed, trying to convince the furious pregnant lady of her innocence.

"I will not tolerate such lies in my household. You will leave now!" her eyes seemed to be mere slits in the light, her checks were flustered and her lips were shut tight together given her, Belinda, the impression that if she stayed a minute longer she would be thrown in to prison to rot.

She pushed James off her chest and ran to the door only to be stopped by two brown eyes glaring at her. As she came face to face with Elizabeth she could see the fury in her eyes, her friend had betrayed her, used her, to get near her beloved husband. Once more her harsh words were upon her but this time only in a whisper, "If you ever return to Port Royal I swear I will have you hanged you pirate".

"Elizabeth you should know; once a pirate, always a pirate." She calmly replied before running down the stairs and out the front door.

As she ran through the open gates and down to the road her legs took her to the place she loved most. The ocean. When her tears subsided she walked across the jetty with her head held high and sat on the end, dangling her feet in the water. Waiting for the night to consume her.


	2. Chapter 2Conversations

_writestyle_

'Ello my poppets. I'm sorry it's been a bit over a week for me to put this up, but you know writers block and everythin. I really, really, really, really, really **HATE IT!!!!** And so does everyone else so the world still goes round.

Just remember I don't own POTC (boohoo) but i do own Belinda Smith-if you get her last name great, if not watch the first movie again- the captain of The Storm and the little platinum blonde freak. Have fun...

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_Flashback_

"_Do you love me Jack?" Asked a tall woman with wavy brown, shoulder length hair. _

_He stared at her in shock, his dark chocolate eyes deepening in frustration. Never had he heard those words from her very own mouth. He finally replied, "How could you ask such a thing? You know I would **die** for you, don't you?" _

_She looked off into horizon watching the sunset and turned her head just enough so he could see her small smile, "I do." _

"_So why ask luv?" He asked while twirling his fingers in her hair._

"_I don't know." She looked at him, her smile suddenly gone. Her face had turned from a beautiful smile to a frown. But she always looked beautiful to him, no matter what mood she was in. "It's just...that it feels like we're drifting apart and I don't want to." She finally confessed in a small voice._

"_I won't let that happen." He took her soft face in his palms and looked into her pale green eyes and whispered, "Remember I'd be lost without you." And kissed her._

End flashback

As the night consumed her, her thoughts drifted off to the ocean. With its white tipped waves, strong currents and free flow and home to so many, she wondered if she would make it her home again. Too long she had been left on land, her urge to sail the ocean slowly drying up. Her life on land, though slightly longer, was worse than her life sailing the ocean surface, on the _Black Pearl_. In the arms of **her** Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Maybe if I actually paid attention to a word of what mother said, I wouldn't be in this mess…." She looked down at her hands, wondering what else life would throw at her.

"…Or maybe you would"

"Jack? Jack where are you?" She spun around, shocked and possibly even pleased that Jack was in Port Royal.

"Who's Jack?" He questioned her before sitting on the jetty next to her. He was 5 foot 8, making him a bit shorter than average, with short brown hair tied into a low ponytail. He seemed to be upset about something, but she couldn't figure it out. Normally she could read people inside out, just looking at their body language, that's how she new Jack had liked her in the beginning, but this man was unreadable. As if he was trying to forget.

Once she got a good long look at him she realized too late who he was. William Turner; a good ol' buddy of Jack's. "Oh…Will, sorry I just thought you were someone else…."

She suddenly knew what he was trying to hide, from the world and himself. His love for _Elizabeth_. Daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. He was always that way, whining about the fact that Norrington didn't love Elizabeth and was only using her for _leverage_ in _society_. Which of course true, to an _extent_. His complaining was irritating though at times hilarious, but whenever she laughed out loud, which was quite frequently, he would start asking about her past, as if feeding off it. Questions about a past she wanted to forget, giving the answers would be worse than death. Answers were some things she couldn't give…not at _any_ cost.

"And who would that be? Who's this Jack I keep hearing you talk about?" Raising his right eyebrow, as if to mock her.

She was now starting to panic, the colour draining from her face. _How did he hear me? Did he hear everything about what I had said about Jack? Oh god I hope I didn't say his last name._ She could imagine the look on his face if he knew; the womanizing Captain Jack Sparrow had finally met his match and fallen in love. It was most likely that he wouldn't believe her but if he did she was in trouble.

Throwing back a glare she sighed out loud, feeling the cool autumn breeze across her cheek. She looked thoroughly and deeply at the ocean, not bothering to turn to Will when she spoke, "I'm leaving Port Royal and I'm not sure when or if I'll come back." Sighing again she searched his face for an answer only to receive the shock and sadness that filled his heart with her words. It felt good to finally get those words off her chest; she felt more at home out on the wide ocean and had neglected the part of that scream for freedom, to sail again and to be a pirate. Too long she had been trapped on land, like a wild tiger caged…and now she was finally setting herself free. Free from being a lady, free from Port Royal and most importantly free from _land_!

"WHAT?" His words brought her back to the present situation; leaving.

"You heard me! I'm leaving tonight and there ain' nothin' ye can do about it." She practically shouted, falling back into her old pirate accent. She was all buzzed up now ready to up and leave and defend her last words to death.

"Have you lost your mind? What if something happened to you? Where are you going to go?"

"First of all, I ain't lost me mind. I use ta be a pirate, a bloody good one, with a reputation as long as a mile. But then at some point I fell in love with a pirate, givin' up everythin' for 'im; only ta end with 'im breaking me heart."

"So this Jack is the man that broke your heart. Are you going to go find him?" _And going to kill him?_ He didn't need to say the last bit, she knew what he was thinking, what everyone else would be thinking in this matter, they all thought she was going to break _his_ heart because he broke hers. And in the end, god only knows, she just might kill him.

"Aye"

"Why? He broke your heart didn't he?" He looked her straight in the eyes as if trying to see into her soul. Poor thing, he was going to get the shock of his life. "Does he have something of yours?"

"Aye, he broke my heart but he has somethin' of mine I need back." _This conversation is going to get messy if I don't get out of here soon. _She looked up at the moon; the captain had said they would leave at midnight; when the moon was only showing half of its light. So far only a quarter of the moon was showing but was moving fast to half. _I might miss my ship._

"If you're looking for a heart, taking his won't help." _No it wouldn't help me, but it sure would help a lot of other women Jack has used,_ she thought with a smile.

"I don't want his heart, I want his ship. _The Black Pearl_." She stated in a sly voice with a small evil smile covering her face. Her ocean filled eyes sparkling in the moon light, covered the dancing shadows in the back of her eyes.

Will seem to be having a bit of trouble digesting her words, but when he spoke his words shocked her, she realized she had made a terrible mistake telling him why she was leaving. "But Jack Sparrow is captain of the Black Pearl….you loved him didn't you. He broke your heart!"

"Shit!" She looked around wildly for a way to get away as fast as possible. Her time was running out fast, she only had five more minuets till the ship left, with or without her. She spied a lose piece of timber on the rickety old jetty. It was only a meter out of reach but with one easy movement she had the splintered wood in her hands. Will looked at her in surprise never expecting her to bring down the stick upon his head. With a sickening CRACK! Will toppled over onto his stomach and out cold. As she dropped the stick she ran to the other side of the harbor, where the ship that she would be working on until she got to Tortuga, would be leaving from.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Any second now,_ she would be on the ship and out of Port Royal. She reached the ship just as they were casting off, puffing madly she swung her body up onto the railings and over, landing in a pile on the deck. As she gathered herself up the captain saw her and walked towards her.

His hair was wild pulled back into a pony tale; it was sandy blonde and _very_ long. A few strands that refused to be tied up with a piece of black silk were placed behind his ears, though occasionally still getting in the way. He had a kind face, his grey eyes welcoming her to his ship; _The Storm. _He wore average pirate garb; a long sleeved dirty white shirt, a pair of brown breeches and a pair of black knee high boots. He was also wearing a long merchant sailor coat, to prove he was working for the East India Trading Company and had a rosary hanging around his neck.

"So nice of you to be joining us aboard The Storm, Miss Smith. I hope you will be changing out of your attire and into some more suitable clothing." He didn't bother looking her up and down, he had already had the chance to meet and greet her. He looked her straight in the eye while talking to her, pointing her in the direction of her cabin. "You will find something to change into in your cabin." With this he briskly walked off to give commands to the crew.

Walking quickly to her cabin she found a pair of brown breeches, brown knee high boots, a black belt and a white blouse on the unmade bed. Pulling herself out of her gown and into the pirate garb she straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror. _I look like a real pirate now, now if I could only get my hands on a gun and a sword the pirate look would be complete. _Once again she looked around the room, just incase there was any weapon to be found that she could attach to her self. Sitting on a shelf, pushed to the back, was a small dagger. _Oh well it's better than nothing, _she thought to herself placing the dagger in her left boot.

Coming back on to the deck she heard the captain calling to her from the bridge. Not wasting any time she sprinted up to the wheel of the ship to find a disgruntled captain and a young man with platinum blonde hair grinning wildly. Venturing cautiously, not wanting to get involved in their argument she said, "Captain, ye wanted ta see me." She could tell straight away there was a problem, she knew the captain very well and could read his body language inside out. There was a problem, a large problem and with the way the younger lad was looking at her she could tell there would not be a pretty out come.

The captain looked to her then at the lad, grunting he said "This lad was very kind to inform me that you wish to be a pirate again. So when do I owe you the pleasure of buying you a new ship, since your last one has been….lost." He didn't look her in the eye, he knew the tale; the one she had loved stole her heart and her ship. It was a topic neither of them ever talked about since it was clear that he thought she was stupid to give her ship and she always regretted it. Well when she had left him she had regretted giving up her ship.

"Oh no captain, ye won't be needin' ta do that I plan on getting' the Black Pearl back."


End file.
